


La lluvia

by CrimsonCarnations



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, EngSpa Week 2017, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: Antonio looked at Arthur’s hand and sighed a bit. He nodded and stood up, taking Arthur’s hand and following him close. He held his bag tight to his chest with his other hand. When he walked into the apartment a sense of relief waved over him. The apartment was real. This was real. He broke down and dropped his bag to the ground, tears streaking down his cheeks. He looked at Arthur and hugged him tightly to his chest. “Thank you so much”





	La lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be a multi chap I had too many plans for it to be a one shot

England, one of the hardest parts of Antonio’s life was moving to England. Not only did he have to leave his wonderful life with his mother, his best friends, his college, everything he cared dearly about, but he had to go through a terrible loss only a week before he left. He loved his mother, so much, he sat there and watched as she closed her eyes for the last time. It was so devastating that he stopped fighting against his father’s insisting he move. He never wanted to be with his father, the man who ruined his life and nearly killed his mother on so many occasions. 

Antonio sat out on the bench in the park in the rain and held his arm, letting the rain drip down his cheeks and crying along with it. He had until his father got off work to get home but he didn’t want to. He wanted to go back to Spain, stay there with his friends and people he cared about, but he didn’t get to do that. It was too late to go back to Spain now. It was so close, only the ocean to separate him from his home. 

He hated the rain, it would never change. He hated it all so much. He ran his fingers through his hair and let it fall back down onto his wet cheeks. He was tired and upset, but he had to suck it up because if his father saw him like this there was no way he would be permitted in the house. He stood up and wrapped his jacket around his chest before heading back towards his father’s house. He wiped his eyes quickly and started to walk as fast as he could without moving stupidly. He bumped into someone on the way home and quickly apologised before taking off again and trembling as he walked into the door. He brought his bags to his room and set them in there before going into the bathroom. He showered and then put all his clothes away. He sat on the bed and sighed a bit. The house was clean, so he shouldn’t get in trouble just for sitting down this time. 

Antonio looked out the window at the houses next to his father’s and wondered what the people inside might look like, act like. He wondered if their father was the same way as his, or if their father showed signs of caring about him. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned his head on the window. 

He managed to survive the night without getting himself hurt. He went to bed and left early in the morning to avoid contact with his father. He sat on the same bench on the park and looked up at the sky, sighing a bit. He closed his eyes and felt a few rain drops on his cheek. Two days in a row? They weren’t lying when they said it rained a lot here. Of course it did. He hated the rain. 

Antonio jumped when someone sat on the bench next to him and he looked to the side to see a blond on the bench. Green met green as he looked the new face in the eye. 

“I saw you were in a hurry yesterday when you left the bench. You’re out here pretty early and you really don’t seem to enjoy the rain. Why are you out here?” He was asked. 

“ You sure ask a lot of questions for a stranger” Antonio responded. 

“My name is Arthur Kirkland and I’m a 19 year old college student. I live in a two bedroom apartment by myself with my cat. There, we aren’t strangers anymore. Are you okay?”

Antonio was overwhelmed with the amount of information but he nodded. “Alright Arthur, my name is Antonio, I’m an 18 year old Spaniard who’s mother just passed away and now I am being forced to live with my abusive father because I can’t afford to move out. I don’t want to be here in England, I want to go back to Spain. So no I am not okay. Happy?” He huffed and stood up, walking away from the bench and towards a few shops. 

Arthur’s eyes went wide and he watched Antonio go, head tilted to the side. “Alright. I guess that is a pretty shitty situation.” he sighed and shrugged, moving away from the bench and towards the street so he could start walking home. He’d been the one Antonio bumped and he was worried with how quickly he ran. He never thought that would be why. He sighed and pulled out his umbrella, unfolding it and expanding it so the rain stopped falling onto him and he started to walk towards his apartment. 

This time, Antonio didn’t go home and avoid anything. He didn’t avoid being punished for leaving so early in the morning and he didn’t avoid seeing his father’s fist reach for his shirt. He quickly closed his eyes and pushed his father away, backing away and stumbling towards his bedroom. He closed the door quickly and locked it, grabbing a bag and starting to pack. He’d rather live on the streets in the rain or swim himself back to Spain than live here with his father. He was an adult, his father couldn’t treat him like this anymore. He grabbed a big sweater, baggy sweats and an umbrella and climbed out the window, taking off back towards the park. He found a place where he had shelter from the rain and hid there, trembling and holding his bag close. Tears streaked down his cheeks and he whimpered heavily. He held his arms to his chest and curled up, cold, wet and scared.

Antonio looked up when he heard a familiar voice and saw Arthur coming towards him through the rain. He looked away quickly and watched the feets of people walking by. 

Arthur kneeled down in front of Antonio and sighed. “Are you okay? I’m really worried. You kinda dropped a bomb on me yesterday and then ran off and now you’re sitting here in the rain with a bag and crying. That kind of makes you look like you ran away or got kicked out, especially with what you told me” 

Antonio looked up at Arthur. “I ran away. Because my father was upset I left the house so early and I can’t stay with him and I just...I can’t do this. Arthur. I don’t even know you. I don’t know why I even told you” he sobbed out. 

“But it’s good you did. Come on I have an extra room. I’m not going to let you sit out here on the ground in the rain.” Arthur held his hand out for him and sighed a bit. “Come on. Please don’t just stare at my hand” 

Antonio looked at Arthur’s hand and sighed a bit. He nodded and stood up, taking Arthur’s hand and following him close. He held his bag tight to his chest with his other hand. When he walked into the apartment a sense of relief waved over him. The apartment was real. This was real. He broke down and dropped his bag to the ground, tears streaking down his cheeks. He looked at Arthur and hugged him tightly to his chest. “Thank you so much”


End file.
